A WLAN in Infrastructure basic service set (IBSS) mode has an Access Point (AP) for the BSS and one or more stations (STAs) associated with the AP. The AP typically has access or an interface to a distribution system (DS), or another type of wired/wireless network that carries traffic in/out of the BSS, such as from/to the Internet. Traffic to STAs that originates from outside the BSS arrives through the AP and is delivered to the STAs. Traffic originating from STAs to destinations outside the BSS is sent to the AP to be delivered to the respective destinations. Traffic between STAs within the BSS may also be sent to through the AP, wherein the source STA sends traffic to the AP and the AP delivers the traffic to the destination STA. Such traffic between STAs within a BSS is considered peer-to-peer traffic. Such peer-to-peer traffic may also be sent directly between the source STA and destination STAs with a direct link setup (DLS) using an IEEE 802.11e DLS or an IEEE 802.11z tunneled DLS (TDLS). A WLAN in Independent BSS mode has no AP, and therefore STAs communicate directly with each other.